


placeholder.

by bysonsee



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysonsee/pseuds/bysonsee
Summary: in which yugyeom feels a little emasculated all thanks to jackson.





	placeholder.

When he approached you that night you knew something different was on his mind. He had insisted that he was fine but you knew him well enough. When he first saw you in the dress you were currently wearing, you didn’t miss the hitch in his breath and his eyes that became clouded with an emotion you couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

The dress was tight, accenting all of the best features of your body. The dress was black much like the color of his irises when he laid eyes on you. The dress was short, showing off the length of your legs and the heels that accompanied the look only helped that. The dress had his hands resting on it at all times throughout the night; whether it was a comforting palm on the small of your back or it was greasy hands winding around your waist from behind.

And the dress was now on the floor, almost torn in two by the boy who only wanted you to see him as a man. The only thing that was preventing him from taking you right then and there was lace panties, cotton briefs, and a hell of a lot of self-control on his part.

This wasn’t a side of him you have seen. Sure you had thought about him in this mindset but it was something you only considered a fantasy. 

“Do you think you’re funny? Wearing shit like that in front of my friends and managers?” he rhetorically asked. His hands were harshly cupping your breasts, your bra was stripped from you beforehand being flung somewhere across the room. “What? Can’t talk now?” 

The situation was overwhelming, to say the least. He was egging you on, trying to get you to crack and submit beneath him. In your past sexual endeavors, you had always been the one to initiate and take control while Yugyeom allowed you to do what you needed to get both you and him off. He had allowed you to take his virginity, something you took pride in, but because of this, he wasn’t very experienced. 

You could only assume that he talked to Jackson who told him all about how “men were supposed to be in bed” and in turn making Yugyeom feel emasculated, though you weren’t complaining. 

“I’m sorry,” you said in an attempt to amuse him. No matter how much you loved this side of him, your pride was in a battle with your lust. A taunting smile graced your face as you looked up at him and he visibly bit the inside of his cheek trying to maintain his anger.

“You think this is funny? Alright,” he said while laughing slightly and in a swift movement you were pushed down to your knees in front of him coming face to face with the clothed tent on his lower body. “See if you can be a good girl and make daddy cum.” 

The new title he bestowed upon himself made the position more real and erotic. You put your dignity behind you and immediately got to work, pulling him out of his member out of its cotton restraint. You wrapped your lips around his head and gently sucked. Looking up through your eyelashes, you noticed his macho facade beginning to falter but when he noticed you were looking at him, he skillfully hid it. 

“Go ahead,” he encouraged but you made no move to further your actions and decided to just pay attention to his tip. This obviously upset him, which you realized when you felt his tight grip in your hair. He pushed your head down his cock until your nose was resting at the base of him. 

Deciding to put your arrogance behind you, you began to focus on the achievement of making him cum. You got to work, bobbing your head and taking him in as much as you could. Your hands occupied the places your mouth couldn’t reach and at first, he didn’t seem to mind. That was until he realized he wasn’t getting what he wanted.

“Fuck I need more,” he said right before reaching for the back of your head and pushing you down as far as you could take it and more. The tip of him hit the back of your throat and you swallowed trying to take him in even deeper. Low moans and groans were escaping his lungs and the sound of it only served to make you wetter. 

He was speedily thrusting in and out of your mouth, practically face fucking you at this point. The lewd sounds that were leaving your own throat turned him on even more. Both your knees and your jaw were becoming sore but he didn’t care. It seemed like his libido and stamina had increased overnight as the constant assault he was performing on you was still not enough to get him off. 

He pulled out of your mouth, his member was angry and red from the pressure of his hand hastily squeezing and tugging it. All you could do was look up at him in his glory and admire his beauty. His eyebrows were scrunched and sweat gathered on his face and neck from the pleasure he was giving himself.

“Get on the bed,” he commanded. You scurried off of your knees and towards the bed, sitting down on it and crossing your legs attempting to cover yourself. He walked over to you, pushing you down so that you were laying completely against the mattress. His lips were pressed against yours, who initiated the kiss you weren’t sure of but it was filled with fire and passion.

You reached down to rub your clit trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building in your abdomen but he quickly snatched your hand away, pinning both of your arms above your head.

“If you think tonight is about you, then think again baby girl,” he switched to holding both of your wrists with just one hand, sneaking the other one down your body. His fingers touched everywhere around your center except where you wanted him most. His lips were now attacking your neck, his hand on your arms and body on yours rendered you immobile. 

You felt his fingers loop themselves into the waistband of your underwear and tugging down, trying to remove them but he didn’t get very far. It was only a matter of time before he got too frustrated with the whole ordeal. He ripped them, tearing them so that every part of you that he wanted access to was available to him.

“Your safe word is red,” he said before bucking his hips forward. Everything happened so fast and suddenly a moan from both of you ripped through the air. He was moving in and out of you so quickly that you almost felt nothing, the pleasure making you numb. The feeling came back when the pad of his thumb came in contact with the nerves at the top of your core. The pleasure was overwhelming, almost too much. You knew that if you safe worded that he would stop but this was what you needed; what the both of you needed.

“Deeper,  _please_ ,” you managed to get out in a whimper. He readjusted the position, throwing one of your legs over his shoulder and lifted your hips up. Hips once again began to pound into you and you once again began to feel like a puddle of liquid. The new perspective had you clawing at the sheets beneath you. 

The man above you tried to be strong, he tried his hardest to hold on but no matter the facade he was pulling, he was still as sensitive as always. This was apparent by his appearance. Sweat gathered on his brow, face scrunched up in pleasure, the veins in his neck protruding and the sight of his limbs more or less  _shaking_  had you wanting to come right then and there.

His thumb was still working circles on your clit and his other hand was holding you in place, preventing your escape. He was thrusting in you even faster than before if that was even possible. Your warm walls happily engulfed him with no resistance. They tightened around him, squeezing and bringing him closer to his orgasm. 

There were times where he had to slow down but breaks were few and far between. 

“Hurry the hell up,” he gritted in reference to your own release. Your orgasm was rapidly approaching and although you tried to put it off it was no use. Your back arched up off of the bed and he took the opportunity to encase your nipple in his mouth. It only added to the stimulation and pleasure and before you knew it, you were pushed over the edge. Your nails sunk themselves in his back, enough to break the skin but not enough to make him bleed.

As soon as he knew you were done, he pulled out of you stroking himself with a fast and rough pace. A groan escaped from deep within him as ribbons of white shot out from him onto your stomach, the sight of you painted with his masterpiece made yet another sound rip from him.

After the two of you had come down from your high, nothing but heavy breaths and drowsiness filled the room. 

“Wait here,” he said, pulling himself off of the bed. You could hear his feet drag heavily across the floor into the bathroom. You were close to falling asleep, your eyes were already closing but they shot open upon feeling something cold and wet on your abdomen. Looking down you saw Yugyeom’s hand holding a small washcloth cleaning up the mess he made on you. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled soothingly and you closed your eyes once more. You felt his presence leave but a few seconds later he was back. He crawled behind you and slung his arm carefully across your waist, pulling you closer. 

“Hey, Yugyeom?”

“Hm?”

“Stop listening to Jackson.”

 


End file.
